iGet Back Together
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Set after the breakup, Sam and Freddie's friends realize they need to intervene and get them back together because they're utterly miserable apart. Definitely Seddie, hints at Cibby, too. Rated T for some bad words and references to Freddie and Sam's physical relationship,
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I don't know where this idea came from. It just popped to mind, so I developed it into a story. Hopefully, it's similar to the way an episode would play out.**

 _Ridgeway High School hallway, before the school day begins:_

"Dude!" Gibby exclaimed, walking up to Sam.

"What." Sam said dryly, closing her locker.

"How could you do it?"

"I swear I didn't do anything to Miss Briggs' car. If she says I put fish guts in her trunk, she's full of . . . " Sam immediately went on the defensive.

"What? No, not that. I mean, how could you break up with Freddie?"

"We broke up at midnight, it's not even eight am, how the chiz did you hear about it already?"

"He called me at like, five this morning and said he hadn't slept a wink. He's really devastated, Sam." The large boy pleaded.

"Hey, it was as much his idea as mine." Sam defended, crossing her arms.

"Bu - but, you guys were perfect together."

"That's not what you said the other week when you tried to break us up." Sam frowned, she was still totally wazzed off at Gibby and her other friends for not supporting her and Freddie's relationship. Even Carly was on her shit-list, though Sam didn't let on in front of her. In fact, the only one she wasn't mad at was her sister and that was only because she had never given her two-cents' worth, at least not negatively.

"I was wrong, we were wrong, OK. Freddie really loves you, man. He's a wreck, Sam."

"Well then why didn't he he say something last night?" Sam could feel a tear forming and she headed into the nearest girls' restroom to escape further questioning by Gibby. 'If he's so damn torn up, maybe he should have said something instead of just letting me walk away.' She thought to herself.

Sam really didn't want to break up with him, she only thought that's what their friends were trying to tell them. That they were so incompatible, they would never last in the long run, so why try to fool themselves into forcing something that wasn't meant to be.

Only trouble is, she missed him like mad. She missed the way he held her hand, the way they bickered and the way his cologne finally gave her something she liked the scent of more than bacon. But mostly she missed his lips and the way he held her close and made her feel like a real girl when they kissed. No other boy had ever made her feel like that and she doubted very much if one ever would. Sure he was a nub, but he was her nub, dammit.

The school day went on without Freddie. For the first time in his life, he cut school, unable to face Sam or his friends with the breakup so fresh. Fortunately for him, his mother was working a two-day shift and wouldn't be home until after midnight so he could take all the time he wanted to wallow in self-pity.

 _Later that afternoon, in the Shay's apartment._

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, as the tech producer entered her apartment. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You weren't in school, you didn't answer your phone." She grabbed at his hands. "And your thumbs don't appear to be broken, you couldn't even text back?"

Freddie just sighed and dropped onto the sofa. "Spencer home?" He looked a mess, hair unkempt and wearing ratty sweatpants and a stained t-shirt.

"Um, no. He's at a junk auction with Socko." She crossed her arms. "You still didn't answer my question. What's wrong with you? You look like a hobo and you smell like you forgot that God invented antiperspirant for a reason."

He just shot her a 'drop it' look, but the brunette wasn't about to. She had to know about the breakup, so why was she acting so curious and giving him the third degree.

"Look, Freddie. I know you and Sam broke up, but why are you taking it so hard?" She glared at him. "Sam's the one who's falling apart. She's completely ruined, Freddie, completely."

"Really?" He squeaked. Never in a million years, did he think Sam would let her feelings show.

"She tried to put up a good front, but she left after fourth period today, she told the school nurse it was, um, girl problems, you know, that time of the . . . "

"La, la, la, la." Freddie covered his ears. "Don't need to hear about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, grow up, Freddie!" Carly hissed angrily and slapped the back of his head, just like Sam would. "You broke her, you know? I've never seen Sam like this. She's a wreck."

Freddie looked at her with a frown. He hated the idea that Sam was hurting almost as much as the fact that he was the cause of it.

"Look, Freddie, Sam might act all tough and sure she could probably beat up the whole football team without breaking a sweat, but she's still a girl inside. This whole breakup thing has her falling apart. She just sent me a text before you came in, she's not even coming for rehearsal tonight, either. She's probably drowning herself in fried chicken or fat cakes right about now. I just hope she stays away from the Mountain Fizz, Sam on that high isn't a pretty sight."

"Bu-but it wasn't just my idea. We both agreed to break up because we were trying to force something that wasn't ever going to work out. You know, we just weren't meant to be. At least that's what everyone said about us."

"What in the name of cottage cheese are you talking about?" The brunette set her hands on her hips.

"Look, Carly. We-we heard you and Spencer talking, what you guys said about trying to force a relationship." Freddie said with a choke, on the verge of crying himself. What Carly didn't realize was that he spent the balance of the day pining away for what he lost and the bags under his eyes were from crying as much as lack of sleep.

Carly just looked confused, she wasn't following his line of reasoning. She remembered her conversation with Spencer, but it certainly _wasn't_ about her friends.

"You guys were right. Sam and I, we, um, you know, we might be friends and sure, we were physically attracted to one another, but emotionally we just weren't compatible. It was like you said, two people were just forcing something that wasn't ever going to work out."

"Like I said?" The brunette was totally confused.

"Yeah, like you said. When you and Spencer were talking last evening. You were right." Freddie turned his back and wiped at his face, trying to hide his tears from Carly. "I - I'll just go, uh, back home. Tell Spence I'll stop back after school tomorrow. Maybe he could call me later if he gets a minute. I really need a guy to talk to. No offense"

Suddenly Carly remembered the conversation she had with her brother and her heart broke. If taken out of context, she could see how her friends thought they were talking about them.

"Oh, Freddie!" Carly began to tear up herself, grabbing his hand, stopping him from opening the door. "Spencer and I weren't talking about you and Sam."

"Yeah, sure." Freddie didn't believe her. "You were talking about some celebrity couple or some chiz. I'm not that stupid, Carls. You guys never really supported us as a couple."

She grabbed his arm with all her might and turned him to face her. "We weren't, I swear. We were talking about Spencer going out with that woman who used to babysit him when he was a kid."

"But none of you ever supported us. Besides, if it wasn't for you refereeing us, we'd just argue all the time. Heck, we'd have probably killed each other by our first anniversary anyway."

"But you're Sam and Freddie, that's what you do, you argue, make fun of each other _and_ each other's mothers, but then you go back to being all gross and sticking your tongues down each other's throats and Lord only knows where else." She pulled his face forward to look into his eyes,

Freddie blushed bright red at the thought, but her statement only made him miss the blonde terribly. He missed that scented conditioner she used that smelled like vanilla and strawberries, he missed how she made fun of him and never seemed to have trouble butchering his name. He even missed how she made fun of his mom. But mostly, he missed those lips and how she pressed her body into his when they kissed. Oh, that body with its soft curves and fleshy mounds, just the thoughts of running his hands over her form made him shiver.

 _Meanwhile at the Groovy Smoothie_

"Sam, what happened to you today?" Gibby walked up to the table the blonde was sitting at and plopped himself down.

"Ehh, I had enough school for one day. I left before Howard's class so I didn't have to look at his freaky face."

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with . . . "

"Gibby, I swear if you say that nub's name in my presence, I'll kick you right in your . . ."

"Oysters?" T-Bo approached with oysters on a stick.

Sam just growled under her breath at him and the look she was giving him told the smoothie chef to leave before she ate the oysters and impaled him with the stick.

"If you're so miserable, why not just get back together?" Gibby suggested.

"I can't do that, what'll everyone say? I've got a reputation, just going out with the nub did serious damage to my street cred, you know. If I hook back up with him, people will think I'm some kind of fickle little girl."

"Or maybe everyone would just say that you care about your boyfriend and you made a mistake by breaking up with him in the first place."

"Psh. I might have cared about him, but we'll never work out. He's too normal, I'm too abnormal. We're like oil and water, gasoline and matches-you know, a bad combination."

Gibby wasn't paying attention, he was too busy reading a text from Carly.

"Look, Gibs, if Freddie wants to get back together with me, he knows where I am. But I'm not waiting around for him. Like my mom says, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Sam? You don't mean that, you're not that kind of girl." Gibby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Alright, so maybe I really don't want to be like my mom, but I'm just saying I'm over him, it's done, that's all."

Just then Sam's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw her sister's name on the screen. "Ugggh!" Sam muttered before shooing Gibby away with the wave of her hand. A call from her prissy, goody two-shoes sister was the absolute last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

"Yeah, Mel." Sam answered with a snap. "I'm kinda busy."

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Melanie sounded concerned. This meant only one thing, Carly had stuck her nose in and called Mel to tell her about the breakup. If only people would mind their own freakin' business, Sam thought her life would be much easier. One more nail in the coffin of her and Carly's friendship.

"Never better, Melanie." Sam lied, trying to sound normal.

"Sam?" Melanie pleaded. "I know you broke up with Freddie and that's got to be hard on you."

"First of all, I didn't break up with him, it was a mutual understanding." Sam stated dryly. "Second, why would I fall apart because I broke up with a nub."

"Um, maybe because last time we talked, you told me about how much you love him and about what you guys did in the studio when Carly and Spencer were away the other week. You can't ever get that back, Sam. You shared something with him you will never share with anyone else."

The memory made Sam blush before she started to tear up. She quickly got up and went outside so no one would see her face. She made her way to the alley way beside the smoothie shop and propped herself on the wall behind the garbage bin.

"Sam? Are you still there?" Mel asked. "Sam?"

"Mel. I really love him, it's just that everyone was against us. Hell, even Carly and Gibby tried to break us up. I just wish everyone else would mind their own freakin' business and let us alone. If people could learn to keep their opinions to themselves, we'd have been fine." By now Sam was wiping at her eyes and on the verge of a full on breakdown.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel and to heck with what anyone else thinks." Melanie tried to reason.

"I wish it was that easy, Mel." Sam sniffed, not willing to swallow her pride. "Hey, I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk some more, OK. I need to get home."

"Sure, Sammy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You take care of yourself. I love you."

As soon as Melanie hung up with Sam, she immediately called Freddie's number.

Freddie saw a strange number on his phone, but decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"Freddie?" A somewhat familiar voice asked. "It's Melanie."

"Oh, for God's sake, give it up, Sam!" Freddie said shortly. "Isn't it bad enough that you ripped my heart out, but now you're calling to harass me and pretend to be your _supposed_ twin sister. Way to rub salt in my wounds."

"I'm really Melanie." The blonde pleaded. "Was it Sam's number on your phone?"

"Like Sam Puckett isn't beyond buying some throw away burn phone just to make an ass out of me. I'm hanging up now. _Melanie._ " He said with a sneer.

"Freddie! Don't you dare hang up!" Melanie ordered.

"Why don't you give me a reason not to, Sam." Freddie snapped.

"Because you broke my sister's heart."

"Hey, breaking up wasn't just my idea." He said, beginning to feel sorry for Sam, maybe this 'Melanie' persona was her way of dealing with her true feelings. Maybe he could do the same, let's see . . . names for a fake twin brother: Eddie, Teddy . . .

"Well, it wasn't just Sam's, either." Mel said shortly. "It takes two to tango, Freddie."

"Right. We both agreed that we weren't compatible and that we should break up before we took things too far. We were both there, Sam."

"Sounds like you guys already did _that_! Now, listen to me. I don't care if you believe I'm really Sam's sister or not. But what you need to believe is that Sam is falling apart. Unless you want to see her have a complete nervous breakdown, or end up back at Troubled Waters, you need to do something. You're the only one who can fix this, Freddie."

"Like what? What do you expect me to do?"

"Maybe call her. Act like a friend to her instead of wallowing in self pity like some kind of jerk."

"But I don't want to just be friends. I thought I made that clear the night we, um, you know. I - I love you, Sam." He stammered.

"Oh for chiz sake. I'm NOT Sam!" Mel was getting annoyed with him. "But anyway, you need to call her and tell her that."

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, right. I call, put my heart out and then have you, er, her make fun of me for being all pathetic and acting like a nub."

"So you believe in me now? You must, you're talking like Sam's a third person."

"I - I don't know what I believe. Just leave me alone!" Freddie hung up his phone and turned it off.

Meanwhile, Gibby and Carly were sitting in the studio planning how to get their friends back together.

"I say we lock them in the same room and don't let them out until they confess their true feelings to one another." Carly suggested.

"But what if Sam tries to use Freddie to break down the door or something?"

"Why would she do that, she loves him."

"You didn't see how hurt she was. I've never seen Sam act like that. In fact, I think she was almost crying." Gibby worried.

"Well, you should have seen Freddie. He's like a zombie. I swear even if that Galaxy Wars dude you guys worship walked right up to him and shook his hand he'd just act like he was in a fog or something."

"Man, that's bad. We've really gotta do something. Hey, I know, how about we all go somewhere together, you know, force them to be around each other." For once in his life, it seemed like Gibby actually had a good idea.

"Gibs, just being in the same room isn't enough, we have to get them to talk about their feelings and admit they both still love each other."

"Good luck with that." Gibby snapped back. "Hey, how about we all go out together, like - uh, sort of a double date."

"Yeah, yeah, that might work. I could, um, tell Sam that I kinda like you and ask her and Freddie to come along, just to make it, uh, make it, . . . " Carly couldn't finish her thought, she did like Gibby, she just didn't want to admit it in front of him, or anyone for that matter.

"More believable." He suggested.

"No that's not it. Comfortable. I think that's the word. And then we could start a conversation about relationships and true love and whatever. I think this'll work, Gibs."

"So are you officially asking me out, then?" Gibby clarified.

"Yeah, um, I - I guess. For Sam and Freddie. I mean, if you're alright with it."

He just shrugged, deep down inside wishing it was for real almost as much as Carly did.

 **I don't know why, but for some reason I just felt like pairing up Cibby. Chapter 2 coming next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the conclusion to this short story. Enjoy.**

The next day, Sam and Carly were eating lunch while Gibby and Freddie were off to themselves doing who knows what, the girls really didn't care. Carly figured the opportunity was ripe, in the boys' absence, to get the ball rolling. "So, um, Sam."

"So, um, Carls." Sam mocked, chowing down on her food.

"There's something I need to ask you. I know this isn't going to be easy, but . . . "

"Oh, for Chrissakes, Carls." Sam slapped her hand down on the table causing Carly to jump. "Fredbag and I broke up two days ago, don't tell me you're already planning on making a move. I know you're desperate for a date, but c'mon, it's Fredweenie we're talkin' about."

"Wha? No! Oh, God, no!" Carly was shocked that Sam would even think that. "It's about Gibby. He, uh, he sort of asked me if we could go out sometime."

"Eeewwwwww! Carly!" Sam sneered. "I'm eating here!"

"Saaam! Did I say that about you and Freddie when you got together?" Carly chastised.

"Alright, first off Freddie's kinda cute. You obviously don't find him too objectionable because you went out with him before I did. Second, he's not some kind of a shirtless mermaid-potato man hybrid."

"Can we be serious a second, please?" Carly huffed to Sam's annoyance and the blonde continued eating. "I don't know, Sam. I think I might like to give Gibby a chance, he's a really nice guy and a good friend but I don't want it to seem like a real official date, you know like a date-date. I'd really like to just keep it low key and see how it goes."

"Um, Oh-kaaay?" Sam was confused and tried to clarify. "You think you might like him but you're not sure and you want him to take you out, but you don't want him trying to stick his tongue in your mouth?"

"Oh, Saaaam! Do you have to make it sound so crude? I just think it would be better if we all went out together. You know, me and you, Gibby and Freddie. More like a double-date. It would really make it more comfortable."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You do remember the part where me and the nub broke up, right?" Sam chugged her juice, relishing the idea of doing something with Freddie, but she couldn't let on.

"Well, yeah, but couldn't you just do this for me? Please. It's not like you guys aren't still friends, right?"

Sam sighed. "I guess." As much as a little part of her wanted to slap Carly for driving a wedge in her and Freddie's relationship or even suggesting this, an even bigger part wanted desperately to have any excuse to be near Freddie. This would be a completely good and legitimate reason, too.

"So you'll do it then?" Carly almost begged. "Pleeeeease."

Sam just sighed in agreement.

"OMG! This is gonna be so awesome. I can't wait, this is gonna rock." Carly was so excited.

"You owe me big time, Shay." Sam huffed, pointing at her friend, all giddy on the inside. "Mama's gonna collect, too. And dinner's on you and the potato, got it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Saturday night. House of Pasta. Seven thirty." Carly announced. Step one done, now all she had to do was hope Gibby was able to talk Freddie into going. Freddie was a pushover, though, so Gibs definitely had the easier job.

Meanwhile in the AV room, Gibby and Freddie were eating their lunch while Freddie was working on an extra credit project for American History.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me with this, Gib. I really owe you one."

"No prob, dude. I like doing this kind of stuff." Gibby knew this was the perfect opportunity to set his buddy up. "Buuut, there was something I wanted to ask you. Kind of a favor."

"Ask away, man."

"Well, you know how I told you the other week that there was someone I liked? But I was too chicken to admit who." Gibby suddenly found his shoes very interesting and couldn't look Freddie in the eye. He really had developed a crush on Carly, this situation just gave him an excuse to act on it.

"Are you serious? Dude! I know Sam's not been quite so rough on you lately, but do you seriously mean to tell me that two days after her and I broke up that you've been crushing on her this whole time. That's just not cool, man."

"Dude! I'm not talking about Sam. Yeah, she's pretty and all. In fact, I'll go so far as to say she's kinda hot, but do you seriously think I'd make a move on your ex? Even if she didn't treat me like her personal punching bag on a regular basis, I wouldn't look at her that way. It goes completely against the bro code."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Gibby. It's just that I still like Sam and . . ."

"I get it, man. It's tough thinking of her dating anyone else. Well, maybe since you still like her, this won't be so bad. I want to take Carly out and I know she's gonna be all 'we can go out but just as friends' or some chiz but maybe if we go out on a double-date, she'll be more comfortable with it."

"Seriously, you like Carly? Wow, I mean just wow. You know I'm good with it, Gibs, but Sam will never go along with the idea. I doubt she'll ever want to be in the same room with me again unless she has to."

"You seriously think Sam would turn down free food?" Gibby snickered. "She'd probably eat dinner with Charles Manson if it meant she got dinner out of the deal."

"Point taken. Talk to Carls about it, but let me know by Friday so I can get ready." Freddie agreed. "Now we'd better get this wrapped up, lunch is almost over and we don't want to be late for sixth period or Briggs will have our butts."

Saturday night came and the four met up in front of Bushwell for their double-date. Since Gibby had borrowed his mom's car, he drove the foursome to the restaurant. "Gibson, reservation for four." The big boy announced as soon as he saw the hostess in the restaurant.

"Right this way, sir." The woman replied and led them to a table near the back of the dining room. It was a square table and the girls both sat at their dates' right side, across the table from one another.

After both guys holding the chairs for their dates, to which Sam rolled her eyes, the four teens began to look over the menus. They were all a little nervous at the situation, but after ordering they all soon opened up and acted like themselves, especially once the bread sticks and alfredo sauce arrived. Sam and Gibby dove right in but Freddie and Carly were a bit more reserved and ate slower.

"I think I'd better go to the little girls' room before our food arrives." Carly slyly said after a small piece of bread. "Sam, care to join me?"

Sam, not being a girly-girl, never did understand why women always traveled to the bathroom in groups. She was devouring her second breadstick and trying not to stare at Freddie too much when Carly had to get her attention again.

"Sam, I'm going to the bathroom, let's go." She finally demanded, staring at her friend.

"You're a big girl, I'm sure you can make it on your own." Sam smirked, not wanting to stop eating.

"Uh-hem." Carly tried to nod her head in Freddie's direction nonchalantly to get Sam to come along. Still the blonde made no move to put down the bread and stand.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Carly finally grabbed the food from Sam's hand and slapped it onto her bread plate. "I need to ask you something, let's go." With that she grabbed Sam's wrist and literally drug the blonde behind her toward the restroom.

The boys just looked at them with awe. "Women." Gibby shrugged.

"What's got you all riled up, Carls?" Sam finally broke free from her friend's grasp as the neared the ladies' room. "Gibby didn't try to cop a feel did he? I swear if he did I'll slap that boy till his mother hurts."

"Did you see the way Freddie keep looking at you?" Carly nudged her in the ribs.

"Um, no. I was too busy eating because we're in a _restaurant_. Plus I'm starving, my best friend insisted on dressing me up like a Bobby doll and plastering all this makeup on me which took hours and I didn't have time for my afternoon snack." Sam snipped. "Besides, it's not _my_ date, Carls. I'm just here for a free dinner."

Carly just grumbled under her breath. This was going to be more difficult than she hoped. "I think you and Freddie should talk about how you feel about each other. He's making it obvious he still likes you." She suggested from a stall while Sam stood, arms folded over her chest, backed up against the sink.

"Shsh, yeah right." Was Sam's only response before she turned to face the mirror. "I'm not discussing feelings and all that nubby chiz, especially in front of Gibby."

Carly emerged from her sanctuary and washed her hands. She didn't mention anything further about the subject letting her friend think she had won. However, her mind was already hatching an evil plan.

As soon as they returned to the table, Carly took out her phone and sent Gibby a text. 'After we eat, we're ditching them.'

Just as the waiter brought their food, Gibby read her message and sent back one to her '?'

Carly glared at him after reading it and sent another. 'Just do it!"

"If you two are done playing with your phones, can one of you pass me the parmesan?" Sam asked, glaring at her brunette friend. She knew Carly was up to something, but she didn't know what, if she did, she would have strangled her.

An hour of eating and small talk later, Gibby had paid the waiter and Carly decided it was time to act. "Time for another potty break. Excuse me."

"You have a bladder the size of a ping pong ball, don't you? Do you think you can you handle it alone this time or do you need my help again?" Sam smirked, as she busied herself helping Freddie with his dessert.

"Oh, um, no. I'm good. Go ahead and finish your, er, Freddie's tiramisu." Carly stumbled over her words.

She had no sooner left the table when Gibby's phone dinged 'Meet me in the parking lot.'

Gibby sighed. Clueless as he was, knew ditching his friends was rude and Sam would probably give him an eternal wedgie for it, but he also knew it was for her own good. "Can you guys excuse me, I need to go to the um . . . Garlic kinda goes right through me."

"T.M.I. Gibs." Freddie said under his breath, Sam heard him and snickered.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Sam and Freddie were still sitting at the table, not saying much to each other. Their desserts were long gone and Sam was seriously considering ordering another.

"I don't know what's taking them so long." Sam said.

"Eh, Gibby's probably sniffing the liquid soap or something. Either that or they're making out in the lobby." Freddie responded in jest.

"God, don't say chiz like that. I just ate." Sam frowned. "I don't want to think about those two - ugh, I can't even say it."

Freddie laughed at her assessment. Usually Carly was the prudish one.

"What's so funny, nub. I'm trying not to puke over here."

"It's just, I mean, do you think they said stuff like that about us when we first got together."

"Well, you know what they said eventually." Sam snipped. "They all acted like we were committing a crime just by trying to do something we both enjoyed."

"Shsh, you're right. You know, Carly actually tried to tell me her and Spencer weren't talking about us that night." Freddie reiterated, still not fully believing it. "She made up some story about how it was about him and that gal who was his old baby sitter."

"That's funny, Spencer told me the same thing."

"You talked to Spencer about us?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, that day you ditched school. I cut early, too and came over to talk to you, but I wound up sitting in the hallway outside your apartment because I didn't have the stones to knock on your door. Spencer saw me and we got to talking. He's really the closest thing to a parental role model I've got, you know. Well, you've met my mom." What she didn't admit was that she was full on crying in the hallway when Spencer found her.

"Y - you came to talk to me?" He couldn't get past that part.

"I, well, I know we agreed to end it at midnight, but I just wanted to make sure you were really serious about it. I mean, I was confused and hurt and I didn't know what to think. And then Spencer tried to make all kinds of excuses to make me feel better but the more he talked the madder I got. I finally left and wound up drowning myself in smoothies without even knocking on your door because I figured you were better off without me." Her eyes were beginning to tear up once again.

"Aw, Sammy. Why would you say that?" He took her hand. "I could never be better off without you, you're truly my best friend. And when we were together, it, it was like, so perfect."

"Then why didn't you say anything that night? You just agreed for us to go our separate ways."

"I just went along because I thought that's what you wanted and after hearing what everyone thought about us as a couple, I figured there was no use in making you mad and arguing with you. No offense, but you can be kind of headstrong."

"OK, so for the first time in all the years I've known you, you didn't want to argue with me and it was potentially the most important argument we could ever have?"

"You're right, Sam. I should have fought for our relationship and you know what else, I don't care if our friends liked the idea of us as a couple or not. To hell with them. You make me happy, happier than all of them put together. So whether they really were talking about someone else or us, it doesn't matter one little bit. Will you go out with me again?" Freddie put all his cards on the table.

"Are you serious, you really think we should get back together?" Sam leaned toward him.

"More than anything, Sammy. I - I love you." Freddie slowly moved closer to her. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too, Freddie." Sam put their faces together and their lips gently met.

"What do you say we get out of here and go back to your place?" Freddie asked.

"You seriously want to go to my house?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You realize my mom's probably 'entertaining' one of her boyfriends, right? And then there's my cat, he always tries to claw your shins off."

"Well, I figure if we go back to Bushwell and you see Carly or Gibby you're liable to kill one of them for ditching us."

About that time, Freddie's phone signaled an incoming text. He glanced at the screen. It was from Carly. 'Are you guys alright or should Gibby and I pack for Mexico?'

He showed the message to Sam. "So are we?"

She grabbed his phone and quickly typed in a response to her BFF. 'We're good, Carls. Now can you come get us so we don't have to take a cab. S'

Sam's phone now dinged. 'We're still in the parking lot.'

The newly reunited couple walked out of the restaurant and over to Gibby's car, where he and Carly were standing. Gibby began to apologize to his friends. "I swear this wasn't my idea, Sam. Please don't break my thumbs again." He cowered in front of the blonde, knowing that despite her being half his size, she could turn him inside out.

Sam grabbed his shoulders. "Jesus! Be a man, Gibson!" With that, she placed a friendly kiss on his left cheek. "Besides, I owe you one, big guy."

Gibby just stood there dumbfounded and Carly grabbed Sam into a hug. "And as for you, Missy. I know this was all your idea and I just want to say . . . thank you."

Freddie smiled from ear to ear, gave Gibby a bro hug and turned to Sam, who took his hand.

"So how about you two?" Sam whispered to Carly.

"I think we might try another date sometime. Maybe we can do a double again." Carly responded quietly.

"Cool. And next time dinner's on Fredlove over here." Sam smirked at him.

"What are you committing me to already?" He responded before being cut off by his girlfriend's lips on his.

 **Sorry if Sam seemed a little too OOC, but I wanted to soften her up just a bit. I hope this was a believable way our favorite couple** _ **could**_ **have gotten back together if we would have had our way. There's another short story coming soon.**


End file.
